


RadioDust Collection

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Will be a collection of RadioDust Stories! Oneshots, side stories, requests, etc!Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, setting, etc. belonging to Vivienne Medrano (AKA Vivziepop) and her upcoming show Hazbin Hotel.





	1. Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time on this site. Please be gentle. I enjoy writing RadioDust quite a lot.
> 
> Also, I can be found on Wattpad @Raine-Sama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy Hotel would like to formally and officially invites you to a grand celebration at the Happy Hotel. We will be honoring two special guests, Angel Dust, and Alastor."

Charlie Mange was hosting a grand party for Angel Dust and Alastor at the Happy Hotel. She wanted this to be as big and grand as possible. This party meant everything to her and the hotel. Not only did she prove that there are demons who wish for redemption but those who can succeed from it. Angel Dust has conquered his addiction to drugs while Alastor has stopped killing for a while. However, Angel still had other addictions as Alastor still killed every now and then but that was another thing. The hotel was buzzing with gossip and excitement as the hotel began to fill up with demons and angels alike.

In the backroom, Angel was wearing a suit similar to his usual attire only in white and gold, a white fur overcoat laid on his shoulders dipping down covering a portion of his legs. He looked across from him at the man adjusting his outfit, he was also wearing a suit similar to his also in white and gold. Angel smiled as he watched the radio demon tried to straighten out his bowtie, before walking toward him fixing it for him. Alastor allowed this as he let a smile fall on his lips as he watches Angel.

Soon after Angel had finished fixing his bowtie, Alastor leaned in giving his lover a kiss, feeling a grin forming on Angel when they broke apart. Both men thinking the same thing. Their partner looked handsome/beautiful.

It wasn't long before they were called to stage by Charlie. They stood next to each other as she announced their success in helping them in their redemption process but as well that the Happy Hotel will be taking in new tenants in the upcoming future. The crowd went wild as they applauded before breaking apart enjoying the rest of the party. Music filled the room as the couple exited the stage to join the crowd.

Passing by many people, each congratulation them, even some flirting or trying to start a conversation only for the two to ignore them as they made their way toward Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie smiling brightly as she stood next to a red Vaggie who hid her face in her hands when Angel and Alastor approached them. As if the woman could smile more, she could give Alastor a run for his money as she stated proudly that she and Vaggie were engaged now.

Alastor congratulated them clapping his hands lightly as Angel just smirks at Vaggie's face causing her to lash out jokingly. Jumping out of striking range, he crashed into Alastor chest, causing Alastor to smile as he placed a hand on Angel hip steading him. Charlie and Vaggie didn't see Alastor hand before they dismiss themselves to share their news with Charlie parents who had arrived.

"Dance with me, love" Alastor said, tangling his hands with Angels as he led them to the dance floor. Angel had a shocked reaction, they kept their relationship a secret for Alastor wishes but here they were dancing together in front of others. Alastor drawing him into a warm embraced as he took the lead, his red eyes catching pink ones. Angel found himself getting lost in them, as Alastor led them effortlessly on the dance floor. Alastor drew Angel in closer, their body sliding together in tune with the music. The demon and his body before him were all Angel could think of as he looked into Alastor face. Angel felt himself drowning in the sincere smile and passionate eyes of his lovers before Alastor spun him before dipping him down. Bring Angel back up to his body, Angel had placed his hands on Alastor chest as they stared into each other's eyes. Both panting from the dance as they stood silently in each other arms before Alastor kissed him. Unaware of the scene the two have caused, the audience has clapped when they stopped.

Alastor to bought his lover back to his side hands on his hips smiling widely, as Angel held onto him blushing at what Alastor just did. There was all kind of noises from around them but the two couldn't care less. They knew that with their relationship public like that no one could say a word about them. The love shown during their waltz was obvious that they were meant for each other, as stood by each other with confidence in their relationship.

**\---SMUT WARNING---**

Hands were tangled around his lover's red and black locks before slipping to their necks as he was kissed deeply by his lover. The two had escaped the party as they founded themselves in Alastor's room. Clothes scattered around the room as Alastor had pushed Angel farther into his bed. One of Angel's hand clenching into the fabric of the bedsheet as Alastor claimed him. Alastor hands left punishing bruises on Angel's hips, his hips were dragged back matching Alastor's thrusts. The radio demon knowing how to work his lover into ecstasy as Angel cried out as drool began to pour out his mouth. Alastor smiled widely as he thought of a wicked idea, his hand reaching for Angel's cock tightly, went deeper into the spider. His hand matching his thrusts, Angel drowning in pleasure as he gripped onto Alastor.

"Al! Please!" Angel cried as he could feel himself getting close as Alastor eyes took a darker shade before he leaned over whispering by Angel's ears. "Beg for it. Show the whole fucking hotel who you belong to." Alastor husky voice filled his head, he nodded vigorously aroused by Alastor swearing. Alastor rammed himself balls deep inside his lover grinding against Angel sweet spot.

Angel lost it as he felt Alastor grinding hard against him, his walls tightening around the man shaft as he screamed out Alastor name. Alastor could feel Angel muscles tightening around him, as he pumped Angel faster bringing his lover to his end first. Angel came not long, crying out Alastor name, Alastor bit into Angel's neck as he came. Alastor thrust a few more times before he came inside of Angel, painting his inside white. Alastor pulled himself out, causing Angel to whimper at the loss as he laid on his back next to his lover, dragging him to his chest.

Both lost in each other as their breathing slowed down. Angel rolled on his side as he placed a hand on Alastor chest, leaning in closer so he listened to the other man heartbeat. With a sigh of content, Angel could feel Alastor kiss the top of his head, as he placed his hand over Angel's holding it tightly.

This love, their love was all they needed as they drifted asleep in each other arms.


	2. Lost in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is the Mad Hatter while Angel is Alice. What kind of twisted Alice fate is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already posted these stories on Wattpad but I'm also sharing them for those who don't have an account. However, not all of my stories will be switched over.

Angel woke up by a rabbit-like creature holding a spear inches away from his face. Taking a closer look, it was Vaggie with long rabbit ears protruding from her grey locks. 'Okay that is weird but this is Hell', Angel thought. He rubbed his eyes as watched the new Vaggie-rabbit was blabbing about how they were late to see the queen and Angel needed to hurry the fuck up.

That was when he noticed his usual suit was replaced with a slightly rated 18, Alice get-up. He got up, swirling around examining himself before deeming himself sexy even in this apron skirt thing. Looking back at the Vaggie who was beyond furious with him, she stomped her feet impatiently before giving up on him and ran..hopped? off down the hallway.

Angel looked around his surroundings, noting the hotel looked like one long hallway with doors with no doorknobs. Running a hand in his hair, sighing he followed after the direction Vaggie left. The hallway began opening up revealing a small room resembling the hotel lobby with a tiny door. Over by the front desk, Angel noticed Husk was drinking away the world as usual. Walking toward Husk with a grin, as he swiped the bottle from the man causing him to frown at Angel but made no effort to get it back.

"I'm going to guess and say I need this to go thru that door. Eh, Husky-boo~" Angel flirted but was cut short an answer when Husk just took out another bottle from nowhere drinking from it. He watched as he shrinks and disappears completely leaving Angel with the bottle.

The liquid inside wasn't a pleasant color, almost a vile green coloring. Angel almost didn't want to drink it but he did. How else was he going to get thru that door right?

He instantly shrinks just small enough to get thru the small door, the lock disappearing as he walked thru. 'This dream is getting weirder and weirder.' Angel thought to himself as he walked down the only lighten path. He soon found himself in a small dark forest, where he ran into his piglet.

"Fat nuggets!" Angel cried with joy at his pig but when he made the motion to pick up the piglet, Fat Nuggets just ran away from him revealing another light path in his wake. Angel chased after the piglet not realizing that his surroundings have gotten brighter.

Not watching where he was going, he crashed into something. Before he stumbled back, strong arms had caught him, holding him close. Looking upward he noticed Alastor grinning at him, like Vaggie he has appeared differently. Gone with his usual red suit but replaced with one similar to a red mad hatter, his mic-staff still in his hand tho.

**-SMUT WARNING-**

That was when Angel noticed his surroundings, gone with the dark forest was replaced with a long table decorated in all kinds of sweets and drinks, just in front of the maze entrances. The grip on his hips tightens as he was bought out of his thought, his eyes meeting up to red eyes once again. Before he could retort, Alastor had leaned in and kissed him harshly. Angel's eyes widen at the sudden action but closing them as he melted into the kiss as his arms grabbed onto the male.

Breaking apart, breathless he watches Alastor grinned at him before lifting him up, his leg wrapping around as he was carried by his hips toward the table. Alastor had kissed him once more gentle this time as he led them. Gone with his mic-staff as he throws everything off the table, clutter and crashed could be heard as he pushed Angel onto the table. Pinning him between the table and his body, Angel mewled in response, his body already arching toward the red-clad demon for more.

Alastor chuckled at Angel reaction, one of his hand squeezing harshly at Angel's fluff causing Angel to cry out. He managed to get a look at Alastor, his overcoat somehow disappeared, his collar shirt was slightly open revealing and his hat gone. Angel could feel his hard-on pressing against his lacy underwear at the sight. Almost knowing Alastor gripped his member right thru his skirt with his other hand, Angel lower set of hands reaching out to hold onto Alastor arms. His higher set reaching out toward the man dragging him into a heated kiss, as Alastor worked his body into a frenzy.

It wasn't long before Angel exploded soiling his underwear, Alastor removing his hands from Angel as they broke apart. His eyes glazed in hunger as he removed Angel's apron, ripping it off the spider demon. Angel's was in the progress of removing Alastor shirt when he felt Alastor rip the bottom of his dress clean off leaving barely enough cloth to anything. Alastor licked his lips, his tongue running along with his teeth as he looked Angel over before reaching for a small jar of honey.

Angel shivered as Alastor began pouring honey over his chest dripping down to his thighs, leaving a generous amount between his legs. He shifted slightly feeling the honey beginning to spread as he gave Alastor the best seductive look he could muster. Wasnt long after Alastor attacked him once more. This time his mouth on Angel's chest as he used his two fingers to prep Angel impatiently. Angel moaned loudly his body arching, he caught sight of the bulge in the other man pant, gulping a little at its size. Using his lower set, he reached over it hoping to free it but was bitten harshly on his chest as Alastor caught his hands.

"I wouldn't do that love. I don't know if I can be gentle if you start touching me." He growled at him and Angel felt hot all over at his voice before smirked. His hands struggling in Alastor grasp, as he used his other arms to latched onto his shoulder dragging himself upward. "Then don't," Angel whispered into Alastor tuff, a groan could be heard from the man before Angel found his face being pushed into the table. His arms bracing himself on the table as one of Alastor hand fell on his hip, leaving bruises as he lined himself with Angel's entrances. Not waiting for a response, he filled the spider demon causing him to cry out.

Slight teary at Alastor size as he tried to adjust, he felt Alastor lean over kissing his tears away whispering sweet nothings to him. After a while, Angel began to rock into the other demon hips, a hiss could be heard before he was being slammed into the table by the sheer force of Alastor's thrusts.

Alastor gripped Angel lower set of arms pulling them behind his back as he used this to pull himself deeper into the demon. Angel gasped, moaning even louder drool starting to slip out as he begs and pleads for more. "Yes! Please, Al!"

Alastor pulled Angel closer using his other hand to turn Angel face toward him as he kissed him. A scream was muffled by the kiss as Angel exploded all over the table, Alastor thurst a few more time before slamming deep filling Angel insides with his seeds. Angel came again from the feeling of being full before they collapsed on the table.

Panting heavily he felt Alastor give him a kiss on the head before pulling out, his essences leaking out of Angel as he did. He pulled the spider demon into his lap as he sat on the ground, he chuckled with a grin as he looked over Angel exhausted form.

**-End of Smut-**

" Don't worry, I will see you soon love." Angel heard Alastor said softly before blacking out.

Next time Angel woke up he was in his bed, back in his room at the hotel. He couldn't help but swear as he lifted his sheets to find that he soiled his underwear. Sighing he ran a hand thru his hair, before he attempted to get up but failing so as his legs buckled down on him. Startled at the sudden rush to his legs, he noted that his ass also hurt. His face brightens up red as he thought about his dream. 'There was no way' Angel thought to himself his hand covering his face, before peeking between his finger noticing the figure who barged into his room.

Alastor entered his room with the biggest grin he ever saw as he chuckled when his red eyes saw Angel on the floor.

"How did you sleep, love?"


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad little boys need to be punished"
> 
> "I have been a very bad boy Daddy~"

So what this is what happened. Alastor had gotten back from his hunt as he walked back into their shared apartment. He cleaned up just a bit and shred himself of his overcoat before making his way to the bedroom. His lover had already gone to sleep he felt a grin crawl on his face as he leaned over kissing his lover on the forehead. There was light mumbling from the other demon as Alastor chuckled. He quickly changed into his nightwear before slipping into the bed, he could feel his lover instantly cuddle and wrap himself around him. There was still mumbling but Alastor just grinned lazily as he wrapped his arms around him, letting sleep take him.

\---

Angel woke up first, he saw that Alastor had come to bed and wrapped himself around him. Angel's heart swelled at this before he willed himself to separate himself from his lover to make some breakfast. He was a little upset that Alastor came home late but he always happened to wake up to the red-cladded demon. He didn't bother changing out of his tank top and shorts as he made his way toward the kitchen. On his way, he noticed that Alastor just threw his coat on the couch.

Angel couldn't help but grin, knowing this was one of those moments where Alastor just wanted to come home and in return he cause a mess to speed up the progress. Angel picked up the overcoat before taking the spot on the couch that it previously occupied. He was curious, his lover had always worn this coat since they first met straight to most of their outings. An idea struck Angel, his grin widening as he slipped the coat on. The coat was mostly big on him as he willed his lower arms to remind still at his sides. Not wanting to risk punching two holes in his lover favorite coat, before he got up heading toward the bathroom to examine himself.

The sleeves cover his hands, the coat wouldn't button over his fluff remaining opened as Angel did a small swirl. With a grin, he opened a nearby cabinet where a pair of fake antler laid and a cottontail attached to a dildo lied. He wasn't going to lie he always half hoped something like this would happen which was why he was prepared.

Placing the fake antler on before he poured some lube on the dildo slipping his short down a little releasing a small hiss as he fit it inside himself. His face was flushed when he looked at himself once again in the mirror. He looked like a mini Alastor, and the thought excited him a lot more than he thought. He was panting a little by the time he managed to walk back to the couch. He fell on the couch face first as he arched his back in reaction to the didlo in him. He mewled just a little bringing his arms to his face before he realized that he was still wearing Alastor coat. The coat smells heavily of his lover and this causes Angel to moan as he started to grind a little against the couch. He was rubbing his face into his lover overcoat as he inhaled the smell before he reached down grabbing himself stroking harshly and fast like he imagines his lover to do to him.

"Bad little boys need to be punished." a voice spoke from just behind the couch, bringing his hands to a halt as he looked up to see red eyes. He couldn't help but leaned up wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as he moaned out "I have been a very bad boy Daddy~". Alastor grinned wickedly as he pulled his lover into a heated kiss. He watched his lover climbed over the couch as he felt himself being pushed back into the couch looking at Alastor hovering over him. Alastor licked his lips as he looked over Angel, he let out a small chuckle.

_"Don't worry, Daddy will make sure to punish you~" _


	4. Cotton Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Angel gets too curious about Alastor's tail for his own good.

All this had started with a stupid conversation he had with Cherri when they went bar hopping last week. Angel and Cherri had finished messing with Pen's machines as they hopped to another bar. They were in a betting conversation when they were stopped by Pentious coming up to them. It was obvious that he was mad as he began to lecture the two demons at the bar counter. Cherri whispered over to Angel, "Wanna ditch the old fart?". Angel instantly agree but he was curious at how they were going to do that.

Cherri grinned at him before she hopped off the stool and landed on Pentious's tail, causing him to hold his tail close to himself in pain as they ran out of the bar.

About a few blocks away, they finally stopped to breath before they started to laugh. Cherri made an offhand comment about demons with tails having the world cruelest handicap sometimes. That thought had lingered in Angel's mind even after they parted ways, and he returned to his room.

He found that he thought about it even after he slept, waking to the bustle of the hotel. After he freshens up he began walking toward the hotel bar where Husk was already starting his midday drinking. Angel sat down at the bar as he waited for Husk to finish serving someone. Husk had his back turned toward him, so Angel could see his tail flicker every so often swaying as he mixed the drinks.

At some point, Angel snapped out of it when Husk asked him what he wanted to drink. Angel got his usual as he leaned against the bar counter turning away from the bar to watch the crowd. That was when Alastor had come in his line of view, he was chatting away with some guests before taking his leave.

Angel watched his backside until he was out of sight. This caused Angel to think. Alastor was a deer demon, but he had never seen the other demon tail nor if he even had one. Like a lightbulb shining above his head, he turned around to see Husk who just finished placing his drink down. He took the drink in one go before he got up and left in the same direction Alastor had gone in.

As he walked Angel thought of every possible plan, granted there was some major downfall in some of them, even a couple leading to his death but the drink from earlier added to his bravely.

He finally came to a game plan as he saw Alastor on their room floor, was he retiring early? Angel quickly called out to him, causing the red and black haired demon to stop and turn around to see who had called him. Angel jogged up to the male in a matter of seconds, as he looked up to see the other demon eyeing him suspiciously.

Shit was all Angel could think about that for a moment. Angel opened his mouth before he quickly shut it, he closed his eyes for a brief second as he let a moment of bravely take him.

He pushed the radio demon to a nearby wall, pinning him with all his arms. There was a grunt from being pushed into the wall but Alastor made no other noise as he looked at Angel with many mixed reactions.

Angel didn't know whether or not he should be praying for his life as he watched the other male eyes slowly started to darken. It wasn't long before their positions were reversed, Angel was pinned to the wall with Alastor pinning his lower set over his higher set of arms with one hand.

Before Angel could retort, Alastor bought his hand to Angel fluff causing him to gasp at the sharp claws. A light whimper escaped Angel as Alastor removed his hand from the fluff, Angel couldn't help but watch as a wide almost sinister grin fell on Alastor face.

Alastor leaned in and kissed Angel, they fought for dominance but Alastor was clearly winning as he slipped his tongue into Angel's mouth. Angel moaned into the kiss when he felt Alastor hand let go of his wrist going toward his waist, pulling him closer.

Using his now free hands, they slip around his neck as the other set pulled on the other demon clothes. They broke apart a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouth as Alastor licked his lips, he dragged Angel to his room where he pushed him on the bed.

Angel watched as Alastor crawled over him and kissed him once more, he could feel hands removing his clothes. There were tugs at his clothes before the sounds of clothing being ripped filled the room. Angel's eyes widen at the sounds as he looked down watching Alastor toss the remainder of his clothes before he started to undress.

Angel wasn't going to lie he was beyond turned on by the fact Alastor just torn off his clothes like it was nothing. He watched as Alastor removed just about everything except his trousers before he bought his hands to Angel fluff giving them a rough treatment.

He couldn't help but mewled at the rough treatment as his hand gripped the velvets sheet beneath him before pulling the other demon close. He gave him a kiss before he reached lower toward Alastor's pants. Unzipping the man he gasped at the size before he let out a moan his back arching showing Alastor he liked what he saw.

Angel wasted no time, as he grinds against Alastor hard-on, wasn't long before he felt the air on his lower half as well. Alastor had ripped off his shorts along with his underwear, Angel moaned as he felt Alastor position himself at his entrance. Without much of a warning, he pushed in taking it slowly not wanting to hurt the spider demon.

Angel let out a gasp at the feeling of being full to the brim before he started grinding back toward the male which was return as he felt Alastor moving. First at a slow pace before gradually getting faster, Angel throws his head back as Alastor leaned over biting him on the neck.

Angel threw his arms around Alastor neck as the other set on his back leaving claw marks before they traveled downward. His hand landing on something soft and small before he realized it was Alastor tail! He grabbed it slightly roughly, he heard Alastor grunt against his skin before he sped up ramming even harder into Angel.

Angel couldn't help but hold on to the radio demon as he was taken deeper and deeper into pleasure. He found his hand stroking the small tail as he ran a claw lightly down the trail as he heard Alastor began panting biting him harder on his shoulder drawing blood this time.

Angel was close as he began to tighten up, he grips on the little tail also tighten. Alastor began thrusting more forceful deeper as he worked Angel into cumming before pressing himself ball deep into Angel filling him. Angel had let go of his tail as he collapsed on the bed, Alastor laying next to him as they caught their breath.

This wasn't how he planned to find out about Alastor's tail but he was more than happy with this plan. 


	5. Kiss The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times that Alastor comes across Angel and his hidden hobby. How to win a deer demon heart, through his stomach

Alastor was coming back from one of his hunts when he heard noises coming from the hotel kitchen. His ear tufts twitching trying to make out the noise which seems to be plate rattles and humming?

He would admit, he was curious who was in the kitchen especially this late at night. Instead of barging into the kitchen and scaring off the person, Alastor managed to sneak around as he snuck his head in taking a look.

His red eyes widen once they found the source of all the noise. With their backs turned toward him, they wore a pink apron with a neatly tied bow on the back, whipping something in a bowl with their lower arms while humming reading off a piece of paper in the other.

Alastor stuck his head out, tilting his head as he pounder over the thought with his arms crossed. He didn't know Angel could cook, and judging from the already made pastries on the counter, bake as well!

However, why was he baking this late into the night?' Alastor questioned before he heard more humming and mumbled words from behind the kitchen door. With a small grin, Alastor began making his way toward his room as million of thoughts ran into his head at his new discovery.

**___**

The second time Alastor caught Angel baking was early evening when most of the hotel tenants were away for a recruitment event. This time Angel was dressed in a red and pink frilly apron in a simple dress, that crossed at the back before ending in a neat bow. However this time he wasn't alone, Razzle and Dazzle sat on the kitchen counter chatting away.

The little goat demons were giggling at something Angel said as he watched Angel hand them some frosting and sprinkles? This got his attention as he continued to watch from the shadows. He watched as Angel bent over, his dress hiking up a bit before leaning over removing a tray of steaming hot donuts from the oven.

Alastor had always wondered why Razzle and Dazzle had taken a real shine to Angel Dust now he knows why. The donut obsessed little demons were getting freshly made donuts from the male demon.

After placing the tray on the counter, Angel began sprinkling some powdered sugar on top of them while whacking Razzle's hand that was creeping toward to steal a donut. This caused Razzle who was holding the frosting to tighten his grip and got a bit on Angel's apron. Angel scowled the little goat before he scoops up the frosting and booped Razzle on the nose with it. Dazzle laughed at his counterpart as Angel turned around and gave both the goats an already coated donuts.

Alastor watched Angel smiled at the two little demons with sincere affection before he continued to focus on the rest of the donuts. Alastor was baffled, he only ever seen smirks and sarcastic smiles but he never thought Angel could smile like that.

It was a beautiful and rare sight.

**___**

Angel wasn't baking in the kitchen this time. It was early afternoon when he stood next to a table set on the hotel rooftop.

All kinds of baked goods littered the table displayed on the table before him, as he watched the other tenants dig into the sugary treats. According to Angel, Molly was on a baking spree and decided to share some with him and the hotel tenants. Alastor carefully selected a small plate of beignets for himself, as he stood on the sidelines watching the crowd.

Alastor took a small bite of the beignets and instantly his eyes widen at how delicious they were. Just the right about of dough and powdered sugar were a burst of flavor on his tongue that he didn't know was possible without meat. The beignets were gone faster than he thought as he went to grab another platter before it was all gone.

By late evening, all the baked goods were completely devoured by the tenants and the leftover plates were cleaned up as Alastor stood by the front desk. He had secretly had a few beignets to eat later, he couldn't help himself they were divine!

He was in motion to eat one when Molly had walked through the hotel doors. She instantly noticed Alastor as she waved at him before going up to him. Alastor held in the growl that threatens to come out at being interrupted but greeted the woman engaging her in small talk.

Alastor remembered the beignets as he thanked Molly for the baked goods only to meet with confusion. She replied that she didn't make any treats and that was she was a terrible baker, which left confusion settled in Alastor head as he watched her go toward her brother's room.

'Then who did?' He thought, but then he remembered that Angel didn't take anything from the selection aside from a simple muffin claiming that it would all go to his hips if he ate too much. He stood on the sidelines taking small bites as he watched everyone else go at the table of treats.

He couldn't help but look at the baked treats just inches away from him as he knew a faint flush crossed his face as he connected the dots.

**___**

It was early morning and the hotel was still dead asleep as Alastor walked toward Angel room. He intended to thank him properly for the treats but when he knocked on the door he was met with silence. Hesitant he went toward the hotel kitchen, he knew there would be no way but true to his instinct Angel was indeed there.

He has dressed in his usual attire with his sleeves rolled up as he wore a smaller friller almost lacey black and red apron. He was humming to himself as he began preparing the ingredients for his next creation.

Taking a deep breath, Alastor entered the kitchen startling the spider demon who looked at him with wide pink eyes. Angel was ready to say something however Alastor stopped him with a simple hush. Silent filled the kitchen as he watched Angel stood there unsure what to make of the situation.

With a smile, Alastor rolled up his sleeves as he walked over to Angel. Confusion could be seen in Angel's eyes before he slowly nodded when Alastor told him he would help. Angel told Alastor that he was making strawberry shortcake and that he just needed the strawberries cut into slices.

Alastor was slightly relieved that it was something simple that Angel requested of him, he wasn't too familiar with the art of baking as he was with simple cooking. He carefully started to cut up the strawberries into thin slices as he watched from the side Angel began making the whip cream filling by hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Alastor was highly impressed by that, not many people knew how or had the patience to do so.

Angel had also finished the batter for the cake as he set the batter filled tray into the oven. As they waited Alastor watched as Angel moved around the kitchen gracefully like it was second nature.

Without a thought, he made an offhand comment on how come Angel knew so much about baking. Angel was silent for a moment before he turned away with a blush as he answered him. Baking was something that he had always enjoyed. He would often assist his mother in the kitchen when he was alive, there were times that he made her baked goods on occasions much to his father's dislike and anger.

The kitchen went silent as they waited for the cake to finished baking, Angel was humming as Alastor was still taking in the new information he was told from the other demon. Alastor found himself appreciating the spider demon more that he got to know him.

Alastor wanted to say more but he was cut off by the ding on the oven, telling them that it was done. With the extra help, they finished the cake much fairly fast as they admire their handiwork.

Alastor stole a quick glance at Angel and saw that genuine smile on his face. Without thinking much, he pulled Angel arm toward him, causing him to turn to him. He pulled the other down just a bit as he kissed the spider. Angel's face was flushed as he bought his hands to his mouth when he finally let go of the other male.

Alastor couldn't help the grin that falls on his face at Angel's reaction before he pointed toward Angel's apron. The words "Kiss The Cook" printed in pink on the front.


	6. Selfies and Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor argument about photos and selfies.

Just a regular day for the hotel's occupancy aside from their current visitor. A Ms.Cherri Bomb, the one eye demon sat in the lobby with one of our other tenants Angel Dust. She had bought over a stack of printed photos, sharing them with the white demon. They sat together laughing and even aw-ing at some of the photos before she threw them over her shoulder littering the hotel floor. She then claimed or rather announced that she is in need of new ones.

She and Angel had spent roughly over an hour taking pictures before she left for a prior appointment. Angel sat on the couch fiddling with the small cellular device which now contains the new photos. His face lit up as he began cooing over a peculiar old photo of himself and Cherri.

What bewildered Alastor wasn't what the photo was about but rather the term Angel used as he showed it off.

"This selfie is so old! I can see why Cherri wanted new ones." Angel said happily as he continued to scroll through his phone. Alastor couldn't help the question that escaped him at Angel choice of wording.

"Selfie?"

Angel had looked up with a curious grin at questionable one before he answered "Yeah, you know selfies. You take pictures of people."

Alastor was confused as he said "That doesn't make any sense. If that was the case then it would be called a photo." A wide grin fell on Angel's face as he leaned back into the couch before said smugly. "It called selfie."

"You are aware that your terming contain the term "self" which if applied to this situation, imply that it means to take a photo of oneself, rather than multiple people," Alastor said pinching his nose bridge, but this led Angel to giggle a little.

"Then it a group selfie!"

Alastor held in a groan as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before he felt a weight on his lap. Eyes shot open before they instantly locked onto Angel's hand with his phone in front of him, as he felt lips on his cheek.

There was a shutter noise from the device before he could push Angel off, Angel already got up as he showed Alastor the picture he took. Angel giggled a little before blowing him a kiss, he easily evades Alastor grip for the phone as he said escaping upstairs.

"You know you are right. A photo of us is better than a selfie."


	7. Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes good cuddling is all you need.

Angel had just returned from a long turf war with Pentious and his egg bois with Cherri. However, as soon as he stepped foot inside the hotel he was instantly dragged away. Charlie and Vaggie spent hours lecturing him, more Vaggie than Charlie. Charlie spent most of the lecture trying to calm her partner down to prevent her from murdering him with her spear.

Angel was exhausted as he spread out his long limbs on the couch. He was barely gone for a whole day and the girls were acting like he was gone for years. Then again they could be mad over the fact he assisted with a turf war but Angel shrugged the thought. He could feel himself falling asleep, however he was too tired to drag himself to his room. Before long Angel found himself passed out on the couch. His lower arms wrapped around his midsection as higher set acted as a pillow. Surprisingly he managed to fit his whole body on the small couch as he curled up.

\---

Not far from where Angel slept, Husk and Alastor were engaged in a conversation when they noticed the light snoring coming from the couch.

"How long was he out this time?" Husk threw out before laughing as he drank from the booze bottle in his hand and the other pointed to the passed out demon. Alastor could only sigh as he finished his drink before he replied back. "Enough to cause trouble. Seem like my job is never done as long as Angel lives here.".

Once he was done, Alastor simply got up from his seat as he made his way toward the sleeping demon. For unknown reasons, Alastor has been put in charge of bringing Angel back to his room whenever Angel somehow couldn't. No one knew when it first started to become his responsibility however it had become so regular that no one in the hotel questions it anymore.

Alastor carefully slides his arms under the spider demon, he lifted him as he adjusted the demon into a bridal hold. Why is Alastor holding him this way, you may ask. Fantastic question!

Alastor in the past had once made the mistake of giving Angel an 'over the shoulder' assistance and Angel's arms decided to get a little too touchy. However, no one questioned why Angel never made it to his room and was tied up in the corner. To never have the chance of such an event occurring again, Alastor had resorted to carrying Angel in a different manner. This way Alastor could see all of Angel's movements and apply enough force in case of another mishap.

As soon as Alastor picked up Angel, Angel instantly cuddled closer to him. One of his hands grabbed the front of his jacket as he nuzzled his head closer to his chest. Alastor could feel himself stiffen up as Angel let out a noise of appreciation but made no further movement. Angel Dust was a cuddler, however that wasn't something many knew about him. Not even Angel's clients knew about it, due to the fact he always left before they could find out.

However Alastor secretly didn't mind it, in fact he found himself looking toward it sometimes. He never knew why he always assumed it was due to the lack of physical contact given the fact that many demons tend to avoid him. Much least attempt to touch him in fear of being murdered by the radio demon.

"Don't you look happy." Husk snickered from the afar dragging Alastor out of his thought. Alastor shot the demon a wide but dark smile which Husk shrugged off before he returns back to drinking. Ignoring the drunken demon Alastor began making his way toward Angel's room, over the course of helping Angel. Alastor learned that Angel rarely ever locked his room as he easily entered the room.

He placed Angel down on the bed as he took a quick look around the room. He couldn't help but remember the first time he came into Angel's room and to his surprise, it wasn't nearly what he expected it to be. It was clean despite the mass decorating among the walls and dressing room mirror. He saw all kinds of sorter placed in the room with vague labeling aside the occasional 'items' that littered the floor every now and then. There were also times that the room was messy but most of the time it is caused by the small piglet Angel insisted on keeping.

Speaking of the piglet, Alastor noticed the lack of small mammal when he entered the room. The piglet had grown accustomed to seeing Alastor help his master that he no longer ran away from the radio demon but rather toward him. It took everything in Alastor not to eat him each time the piglet came charging at him. With a quick look around, he assumed Angel must have left the piglet with Cherri as he had done before.

He began walking toward the door when he felt his coat being caught. Turning around he could see Angel peeking at him sleepily with a lazy smile.

"Come here" Angel mumbled out as he tried to pull Alastor closer as he used one of his other arms to pat down on the empty space of the bed. Normally Alastor would reject such an offer but something about Angel smile told him otherwise as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Angel frowned slightly as he used his body to drag Alastor down to lay with him. Alastor eyes widen at Angel's action as he stiffens up when he felt his body being cuddled up to. He wanted to retort but he could only start at the spider demon like a deer in the road. He watched as Angel smiled in his sleep as he heard Angel mumbled out "Thanks." before he drifts off to sleep once more.

Alastor found himself slowly relaxing as he thought 'This really isn't so bad' before wrapping his arms around Angel. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep. 


	8. Husk's Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a bartender hears more then they would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was released on Wattpad back in Oct but I completely forgot to update here. I commonly update more on Wattpad then Ao3 but I will do my best to update both. >.<
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little dabble.

The sound of heels on hardwood could be heard making fast movement on the ground as 

“HUSK!” Angel yelled as he approached the bar, he instantly parked himself in one of the many bar chairs. “”I need a drink” Angel cooed at the demon behind the counter. Husk just ‘hmph’ at the male spider before making him a drink anyway. 

“Here.” Husk said as he placed a ‘sex on the beach’ in front of Angel who wasted no time inhaling the drink before him. Husk sighed as he watched Angel drowned the drink before slapping it down on the table when he was finished. He collected the empty glass, as he thought to himself. 

‘It's going to be one of those days’

Husk continued to serve Angel as he pays half attention to the spider demon to attend to other patrons. After a few more drinks, Angel was beyond drunk that he wasn’t even aware of what he was saying anymore.

Turning back toward the spider demon he listened patiently as Angel rambled. 

“Why doesn't he like me?! It wasn't like I gave him a bad fuck! Hell, I haven’t even gotten a chance to fuck him!” Angel wailed as he tried to reach for the drink that Husk was currently making. Husk held the drink outside of Angel’s reach as he continued to watch the spider.

“But Husk baby! I need it.” Angel said sadly as he tried again to each the glass, however even with his long arms in his drunken state he kept missing the glass by mere inches. At some point, Angel had given up on the drink and let his head flop on the bar counter. Husk just continued to watch as Angel started to drift off but something Angel said caught his attention.

“I just want him to like me.”

And like that Angel passed out while Husk thought to himself with this piece of information. 

\---

Alastor had never thought he would be having a bad day. Today started well before slowly turned for the worse as the day started to darken. By the time the day ended, it became one of the most stressful days he had in a very long time. For once in many years he felt the need to drink the day away. 

Alastor had started to make his way toward the hotel bar where he could see Husk had already begun drinking after hours. Alastor smiled as he sat down waiting for Husk to notice him. When the demon did, he greeted the other as he let his smile drop just a little. 

“Evening Husk. I will take one of your strongest drinks if you can.” Alastor said as he leaned his staff against his chair. Husk had managed to stop drinking as he nodded in response to Alastor's request. Alastor couldn't help but nod in appreciation for the bartender, even drunk Husk was able to function almost soberly unlike some people. 

For some reason, his thought had traveled to Angel who he had helped carry to his room earlier in the day. He could feel a slight headache threatening to appear at the thought before the sound of glass clanging against the counter could be heard. 

Alastor thanked Husk before taking the drink, he drowns about half of the drink away before placing it down. This didn't go unnoticed by Husk who had completely stopped drinking as he watched Alastor. Alastor was one to take small sips to avoid getting drunk quickly rather than drinking too quickly or too much. 

Alastor had finished his glass as he watched Husk took the glass refilling it before placing it back in front of him. “Why did you refill it?” Alastor questioned. However, Husk just shrugged at first before saying “You look like you needed it. So what’s the matter with you?”

Alastor knew that Husk had very little care in him and his day but his instinct as a bartender was strong. Humming in response Alastor just took the glass as he continued to drink not giving Husk an answer. Unaware of Alastor, Husk was giving him stronger drinks then what the hotel allowed. It wasn’t long before Alastor was talking nonsense as it kicked in.

“Why must he cause more work for other people!” Alastor practically hissed as he took a gulp from his glass. Husk merely nodded in response to his ramble making Alastor glare at the demon. “Do you think he is doing this on purpose?!” He half-shouted with his arms outstretched.

This caused Husk to pause in his movement before smirking. “Oh why would he ever do that. Oh great radio demon.” Every word dripping with sarcasm. Alastor failed to notice as he grinned as he bought his arms down to the table. “That is what I want to know! He should fear me! Not making unwanted advances!” Alastor stopped in his ramble to think to himself. 

As tho he finally reached an answer, he stood up from his seat little wobbly from the drinks in his systems. After a few moments, he managed to straighten himself out and walked out, leaving Husk to deal with the mess he left behind. 


	9. Popsicles

Just the regular normal afternoon day at the Hazbin Hotel. Charlotte Mange was over by the front desk dealing with some tenants' issues. Beside her, Vaggie her girlfriend and co-manager of the hotel was attempting to offer any non-threatening assistance on the sidelines. Nifty was on one of her “must clean everything is filthy” moods and was seen everywhere but nowhere all over the hotel. And Husk was manning the lobby bar making drinks, mainly for himself and maybe the occasional tenant who had enough “good points” to redeem for a drink as well.

At the bar counter sat Angel Dust, he was leaning onto the counter with his lower arms crossed against the hardwood as he quietly watched Husk work on making a drink for a fellow tenant. One of his upper arms rested just beneath his chin supporting his head as the other arm held a bright pink strawberry flavor popsicle that he was currently working on.

The porn star sat with the biggest boring look possible as he watches Husk serve the tenants. He had just spent maybe the last half hour or so trying to obtain the bartending demon’s attention in any way he could get it. He had hoped that Husk would eventually give in or even just get sick of his constant wails of not having enough points for a drink but desperately needed one. However, it was made very clear that Husk wasn't having it and wasn't going to give in to the spider’s whims which led to Angel sulking a bit at the bar.

The popsicle had begun melting enough that it had started to drop onto his hand before dripping off his glove and even splattering a bit onto his skirt. But as usual, Angel didn't really care all that much about the mess as he continued to take his time with the frozen treat. Not far from him Angel could hear the familiar sounds of footsteps heading in his direction but like his melting popsicle he didn't really care enough to worry about it as he pushed it to the back of his mind. More than likely it was probably a tenant who wanted to get “special” services out of the spider demon but he heard footsteps all but halted just behind him followed by no other movement.

Angel would be lying if he said he was curious in the stranger now. However, no matter how curious he was Angel refused to turn around acknowledging the demon. Least that was the plan before he found the arm that he placed under his chin was harshly grabbed by the wrist right out from under him as he was forcibly spun around in his stool to face the demon standing behind him. Pink eyes widened in disbelief and shock as word couldn't begin to fell short as he stared at the demon. It was Alastor, the radio overlord who stood present before the spider demon with his signature everlasting smile.

Angel just sat there staring back into the red eyes that seem to bore into his soul before the other broke contact drifting his attention to Angel’s other hand. Confused by the demon in general Angel followed after Alastor's eyes noting the demon had focused on his dripping popsicle before turning back to find red eyes staring at him once again. Even more confused Angel found himself slowly bring the frozen dessert toward the demon without further words the action spoke for itself. “Do you want it?”

The spider demon wasn't met with a verbal answer instead he watched as the radio demon leaned forward and took a very deliberate slow but long lick out of his popsicle. The action had caused an instant flush to spread like wildfire all over Angel’s body starting from his fluff straight up to his face. He tried to move the popsicle away from the demon but he was met with resistance as Alastor's other hands firmly wrapped itself around his wrist preventing him from doing so.

Everything went silent around Angel as he watched Alastor’s grin grew in size wider than he thought was even demonically possible. Red eyes held mischief in them as the demon brought the popsicle back licking the side of it lapping any melting juices from it all while Angel’s lower arms instantly stuck themselves between his legs at the action. Alastor continued his actions with even slow or longer licks here and there before bringing Angel’s arm a little higher allowing a small drop of melted juice to fall on his tongue. Angel could feel the small droplets of blood from his upper hands from his own nails digging into his palm as he felt the heat in his face more and more as he watched.

At this point, Angel felt like he was being boiled alive in his seat from how red his face must be as he continued to watch the red-haired demon torture him like this. He had become impossibly hard from watching and as much as he wanted to touch the other demon he didn't dare to. The radio demon rarely came to him for anything unless it was requested by Charlie and when he did interact with the porn star the interaction was very minimum. It has gotten to a point Angel had to stop himself from jumping at the demon for more time. The last thing Angel wanted to do right now scared off the demon with unwanted noise or movement on his end.

Angel had to hold in a moan that threatened to come out once he had turned his attention back onto the demon before him once again. Almost as though the radio demon had a sense the spider’s newfound attention he had smiled before going from licking at the popsicle to take the very tip of it into his mouth. The slight red juice dripping from the corner of his mouth as one of angel lower hands came up to cover his mouth from moaning. Angel had closed his eyes for a split second, failing to see the devious grin that the demon sported as he took a bit more of the popsicle.

Angel had started to bite his lips until they bleed a little before he finally came to a final decision. He kept his eye contact he had with the demon as his other lower arm began reaching up in hope to touch the demon without being noticed. However what Alastor did next left a bitter and painful feeling within his core as his arm halted in mid-motion.

Alastor had bitten the popsicle in half. The stick and all.

In that instance, tears pooled out the spider demon as his upper arms were released. Angel had dropped the popsicle as all four of his arms went directly to his crotch causing him to fall out of his seat. Despite the fact, the damage was done to the popsicle Angel had felt that bit to his very soul as he laid next to the melted puddle that was once his popsicle. Angel could hear the radio demon laughter as he watched with teary eyes the demon figure disappeared into the hotel.

“Fuck you, Al.”


End file.
